


(Don't) Hop on my Back

by Attack_On_Feelings (delsol)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Ereri Week, M/M, Pining!Levi, Tumblr Prompt, armin texts like a facebook mom, for ereri week, maybe another chapter added later, not a reincarnation fic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsol/pseuds/Attack_On_Feelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Based off the AU:</strong> I mistook you for my best friend and jumped on your back in public and now I’m embarrassed.</p><p>Eren never said he had perfect vision. </p><p> </p><p>  <strong> For Ereri Week Prompt 7: Soulmates</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't) Hop on my Back

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever participating in ereri week! I hope you guys enjoyed my prompts!! (I did the prompts completely out of order so this was technically the first prompt I wrote for it)  
> ANYWAYS ENJOY! (btw erens text name is based off of [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dd7FixvoKBw/)  
> (at 1:45)
> 
> My tumblr: [fortress-of-fanfics](http://fortress-of-fanfics.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Eren never said he had perfect vision.

 

To be completely honest he was a step below being called legally blind, so looking back on the incident, it wasn’t entirely because he was texting Armin about snemes (snail memes).

 

What also didn’t help was Mikasa decided that her long hair, which was then reaching the middle of her chest, was making her become unbearably hot and since it was the beginning of summer she might as well cut it off into a bob-styled haircut.

 

Long story short; this lead up to Eren being slammed to the ground by the not-so-Mikasa-person.

 

                                                                                  ~*~

 **A-A-Ron:** _hey wanna meet up fr lunch?_ Eren had finished watching both seasons of Young Justice and decided that it would probably be a good idea to get out and socialize due to the fact he’d been holed up in his room for three days. Two days were spent actually watching the show, and the third day was spent mourning the unnecessary death of Wally West. _Fuck shock value_ he huffs angrily to himself.

 

 **Cinnamon Roll:** _Sure! There’s a really nice café down at the boardwalk. Does that work for you guys?_

 

 **Sister from another Mister:** _okay. i’ll meet you guys there._

 

Eren changed the t-shirt he was currently wearing (it had a squirrel on it and he’s not quite sure where he got it from or why he was wearing it in the first place) and instead put on a long green flannel and matched it with leggings and Vans.

 

He grabbed his wallet, his keys, and even chapstick (it was definitely not lipgloss. _Seriously fuck Jean and his inability to tell the obvious difference_ ) and walked out the door, forgetting his glasses that were still somewhere tangled in his bedsheets.

 

Eren is technically supposed to wear them at all times due to everything around his vision being complete shit and making his surroundings blurry as fuck, but contacts were a pain and his glasses gave him a headache whenever he wore them around for too long. Unless he really needed to see clearly, which now that school was over it wasn’t very often, he would go around without them.

 

 _Note to self,_  he thinks as he walks in the direction of the boardwalk, _get a new prescription._

 

 **Cinnamon Roll:** _OMG! Eren, I’m on the way right now, but you missed it! There’s a new meme on Tumblr!_

 

 **A-A-Ron:** _dang what is it???wasn t there one just a ffew weeks ago abt auditioning or smthing??_

 

 **Cinnamon Roll:** _It’s snemes! (snail memes) also snake memes, or snemes. You’re missing out!! I’ll show you some of the text posts at the café :-)_

 

 **A-A-Ron:** _wtf is that freaky smiley face???!?_

 

 **Cinnamon Roll:** _Eren, they’re the ‘old fashioned’ emojis and-_

 

Eren stops abruptly when he realizes he should’ve turned a block back, efficiently causing few very annoyed people to navigate around. Eren apologizes and awkwardly turns around on the mostly empty sidewalk, trying to make it seem like someone texted him a new address and continued on the correct route. He makes it to the turn he was supposed to take in the first place and decides it’s safe to start rereading the text Armin sent him a few minutes ago.

 

He shoots Mikasa a quick text telling her he was almost there and responds to Armin’s new text which resembles the format of a middle-aged mom on facebook trying to seem lighthearted by adding :) to the end of their messages. Honestly, Eren never got why Armin didn’t just download actual emojis.

 

 **Sister from another Mister:** _i see you._

 

The brunet quickly looks up from his phone whipping his head back and forth searching for Mikasa. Cryptic texts like that set Eren on edge because he felt as if he was being examined by something he couldn’t see.

 

 **Sister from another Mister:** _i’m near the front. also stop looking around like that. it looks like youre about to make a drug deal or something._

 

He stares at the café in front of him searching the horde of people waiting to be seated when he spots a familiar (also very blurry) black bob complete with a confident stride that could only belong to Mikasa walking on the street across from him.

 

He hastily crosses the street, checking for cars first- don’t worry mom, before rapidly running at the smaller figure causing the few people on the sidewalk to give him some very alarmed looks but none make any move to stop him from pouncing on the muscular form.

 

This was nothing out of the norm and started when Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were in kindergarten the two boys, who were very short for their age, took to jumping on Mikasa’s back when they saw her. It looked very weird, and probably a little suspicious, to bystanders, who probably thought they were trying to fight her, but it was a greeting they’d taken up. First of all it made the two feel like they were average height, and second who doesn’t like piggy-back rides? So now it’s just habit when they see Mikasa, they jump on her back.

 

What happens next is a chain of fast paced events; before Eren can even wrap his legs around the well-built stomach, he gets a sharp blow to the nose, causing his head to snap back rather painfully triggering a serious case of whiplash. Next, still holding tightly to the not-Mikasa’s neck in a dazed pain, Eren feels secure arms wrap around his torso and slam him into the hard concrete.

 

So there Eren was, nose gushing blood like a geyser, being pinned by a (surprisingly attractive) man with a clean under-cut in the middle of a sidewalk with a shit ton of people crowded around them. Why he promptly felt so attached to this man just by locking gazes with his frost-bitten blue eyes is a mystery.

 

“What the fuck was that for?” A deep voice pants above him, the dangerous glint leaving his eyes once he realized Eren posed no threat, but the vice-like grip remained.

 

“I thought you were my friend.” The brunet tries to blink away the hazy feeling from his eyes, “What the fuck was this for?” He points to his nose which is covered in drying blood, then to the strong arms still trapping him from any movement.

 

The raven huffs and releases his steel hold on the boy below him, “It’s called self-defense. You know, you use it when some cute idiot tries to jump on your fucking back out of nowhere.” He reaches out a hand to help the baffled brunet off the ground. “I’m Levi.”

 

He’s about to respond to the man calling him cute when a frazzled cry of ‘Eren?’ breaks through the crowd that was now stepping aside to make way for a very angry Mikasa. Behind her was a very befuddled Armin who followed closely behind having probably just arrived after the action went down.

 

Levi’s desire-filled eyes never once leave Eren’s dazzling green ones even after they were interrupted by Mikasa trying to figure out why the short, weird-haired man flipped her best friend to the ground, obviously not having seen Eren jump on the man’s back.

 

“Eren.” The way his name rolls off Levi’s tongue makes his stomach flip, it doesn’t help that this beautiful man is staring at Eren like he doesn’t have blood covering his mouth; like he’s the only thing important in world. Eren doesn’t realize he’s staring back with the same vigor. “Are you doing anything important later?”

 

The brunet manages to babble something along the lines of he’s available tonight and probably for the rest of his life if it involves being with him, causing Levi to bark out a laugh.

 

“Well here’s my number. We’ll keep in touch then, Ocean Eyes.” He hands Eren a wet wipe from one of his pant pockets along with a business card, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting I’m being forced to attend but I expect a call from you later, alright?”

 

Eren nods pocketing the card, “Sounds good, Levi.” He smirks at the way the shorter man’s body shivers once the raven’s name leaves Eren’s mouth.

 

The man leaves, looking over his shoulder at the stunning younger man until he runs into a potted plant and nearly falls on his face, deciding that he would rather not walk into the meeting complete with a purple nose and scratches.

 

Both meet each other’s eyes one last time, feeling strangely complete, then move on content with the promise of a phone call later.

 

Until then, Eren was left to deal with butterflies that lingered even after Levi was long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are totally awesome and since youre awesome you should definitely leave some awesome comments ╰(◡‿◡✿╰) 
> 
> my tumblr: [fortress-of-fanfics](http://fortress-of-fanfics.tumblr.com/)  
> hmu with more prompts or comments on tumblr!


End file.
